Letters to Santa
by darkforest214
Summary: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs write their yearly letters to Santa.


**Title:** Letters to Santa  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** Humor  
**Spoilers:** None really…  
**Rating:** PG-13 (as always)  
**Summary: **Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs write their yearly letters to Santa.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except the deranged idea that descended upon me in the middle of the night to write this thing)  
**A/N:** I was watching unable to sleep and in the mood to write. Being in the Christmas spirit, I wrote these letters to Santa 'round one in the morning before going to bed. Just some random writing for the Christmas Holiday, not meant to be serious or anything. Hope you enjoy! (And I hope you review!)

* * *

Letters to Santa

Christmas 1975 Sixth Year

Dear Santa,  
It's your old pal James again, but you knew that of course. You know everything... Which is why I'm writing. On behalf of Sirius Black and myself I would like to apologize for everything we've done this last year. Well, _almost_ everything. Let's see, there was that time we stuffed dungbombs in Snape's underwear...that was purely intentional of course. And then there was that time when we tripped him as he went down the stairs and stuffed dungbombs down his pants. Oh, and of course the time we put dungbombs in his shoes...

As you can see, we need something new. Something creative. Something...that doesn't start with a 'D' and end with a 'ungbombs.' So I was thinking, how 'bout a few new tricks to use on good ol' Snivelly? If not, could you just bring us the usual case of dunbombs...each? After all, we are always finding new places to, uh, shove them if you catch my drift.

And I don't know if you've heard, but Lily and I are dating now... Well almost. Last time I asked her she didn't say 'no.' She only threw a book at my head! Do you think you could give her something nice? Maybe a brand new, limited edition book or something...

Yours Truly,  
James Potter

P.S. I've been a good boy this year, honest

* * *

Dear Santa,  
Hey there big guy, it's me, Sirius Black. So, since my mother disowned me and everything this last year things have been a little rough. My dungbomb supply fund has been sucked dry and I could you some replenishments. I promise I will use them only for mischief.

I'm just kidding, you know I'm a good kid and would never do something like, oh, say stuff 10 dungbombs in the pants of another student...

The only other thing I want for Christmas this year is, well, it's not for me... I'd like for James to get a comb that actually has an affect on his hair. Oh, and some chocolate for Remus and a new toothbrush for Peter. I'm worried about that boy's dental hygiene with all the sweets he eats! Could you give a lump of coal to Regulus for me? Oh, and I think Snape also deserves a nice big lump of coal this year for Christmas. He was rather nasty to me the other day in the hallway when I wished him a Happy Christmas. A regular old Scrooge he is.

Sincerely,  
Sirius Black

P.S. I hope you can find it in your heart to take me off of your naughty list...

* * *

Dear Santa,  
I don't want much for Christmas this year, seeing as how I probably don't deserve anything at all. I try to do right by my friends but Mischief is Sirius' and James' middle name. I had my eye on the newest version of _Hogwarts a History_, but it looks really expensive. If you could get it too me that would be great, but if it weighs down your sleigh too much or is too hard for you to get a hold of you can forget about it and just give me a chocolate bar instead.

I would like to ask for a few things for my friends if that would be alright... For Sirius, could you possibly send him some common sense, he seems to be lacking as of late. Oh, and a sweater like that charcoal gray one I have...he keeps borrowing mine and forgetting to put it back. Also, could you bring a book of love poems for James? He's been trying to woo Lily and failing in all the right places. I think Peter would like a new broomstick for Christmas. It doesn't have to be fast or expensive, because he's inexperienced. But I think after all his hard work he deserves to have a little fun. And for Lily Evans could you bring her something nice? I don't know what a girl like her would want. Maybe some perfume or a book? Oh, or a journal perhaps? Just throwing some ideas out there. She really makes studying that much more enjoyable seeing as how she doesn't whine and complain like Sirius or ramble on about a certain pretty redheaded girl like James.

Sorry for making my letter so long this year, Santa. I hope you and yours have a wonderful Christmas this year!

Sincerely,  
Remus J. Lupin

P.S. I hope Sirius and James didn't ask for dungbombs again this Christmas. If they did, you have my permission to set every last one of them off in their stockings.

* * *

Dear Santa,  
It's me, Peter Pettigrew... I've been good this year, I promise. I've been staying out of trouble and working really hard on my school work. Remus has been kind enough to help me every now and then but I don't like asking him too often because it makes me look stupid.

This year for Christmas I would like some chocolate frogs with the latest cards inside. Oh and maybe a new set of gobstones. Sirius used my last set in some prank and I never got them back. Also, Remus taught me how to play chess. It's a bit hard, but I kind of like it...even though I know he's letting me win sometimes. A chess set of my own would be nice.

I guess the list is a lot shorter this year than it has in the past. I've found that I don't really want much but a full stomach and my friends. Happy Christmas Santa, and say hello to the reindeer for me.

Love,  
Peter

P.S. If you ever need a new reindeer, James would make an excellent addition.

* * *

**A/N: **All reviews welcome. As I said before, it's not meant to be serious or have a plot... It's just some random dribble I came up with last night when I couldn't sleep. 


End file.
